Dear Miss Mercedes Jones
by jetta05
Summary: Sam has a unique way of asking Mercedes to the Prom.


**A/N: Not sure where this idea came from, just a little oneshot on Sam asking Mercedes to go to the Prom with him. Read and Review :)**

Sam Evans made his way into the library in search of a book on Medieval Europe that he needed for a project he was doing. He made his way over to the history section and managed to find the book he was looking for. Just when he was about to sign it out at the front desk, he turned and stopped short; seated at one of the study tables was Mercedes and she was twirling her pen in a way that was very familiar. A slow smile spread across his face as he remembered where he had seen it before.

She was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't even hear him approach the table.

"Hey Mercedes," Sam said with a goofy smile on his face. She started and looked up quickly; once she saw it was him she relaxed and gave him a bright grin.

"Hey, what's up? Sorry, I was really into my book," at this she held up the book she was reading ("The Lovely Bones") with a surprisingly sheepish look on her face.

"That's ok, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, go for it," as she gestured for him to sit down and moved some of her stuff to the side. Sam sat down in the chair opposite hers and started laughing quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" she exclaimed, with an amused look on her face.

"Nothing, just that I just realized you're totally an undercover nerd."

Mercedes paused for a second and looked at him curiously before saying, "What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"You're holding your pen like a wand and I swear you were mouthing _accio weekend_," he responded with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Mercedes was silent for longer than Sam expected before her face broke out into a huge smile and gave a wholehearted laugh.

"Fine, ya got me. I'm a gigantic Harry Potter fan and before you ask, I also love Avatar and the X Men cartoon is one of my favourite shows," she finished with a giggle.

"Wow, you're like the last girl I would've expected to be into that kinda stuff. I kinda love it actually."

"Yeah not many people know and I like it that way, ya know? It just feels like in glee club everyone knows everything about you and it's kinda nice having something that's just your own."

"Well your secret is safe with me," said Sam.

"Pinky swear?"

"Are you serious Mercedes?"

"Yup, unless you pinky swear, it doesn't count to me," laughed Mercedes.

"Fine, pinky swear," Sam said joining in with her laughter and locking pinkies with her.

_One week later_

It was only one more week until Prom and Mercedes couldn't be dreading it more. She knew that all her friends would be going with someone and she'd be left out being the awkward third wheel yet again.

Sighing softly to herself, she opened her locker to get her Physics textbook. As it opened, an envelope fell out and onto the floor. Looking around quickly, she bent down and picked it up; it was medium sized and tan with black writing on it and it was addressed to "Miss Mercedes Jones". It looked exactly like the Hogwarts acceptance letters but there's no way that's what it could be…. right?

She turned it over and carefully opened the seal at the back and took out the letter inside. She leaned against her locker and began to read and as she did, a huge smile spread across her face.

_Dear Miss Mercedes Jones,_

_I would like to request the honour of having you as his date to the Prom. I promise that I'll keep the corny impressions to a minimum and try my very best not to step on your toes when we dance. _

_I'm hoping that this will make you laugh in a good way, making it hard for you to say no. Even if you do, that's ok. At least we'll always have our pinky swear._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam Evans_

Mercedes heard someone clear their throat behind her and wasn't surprised to find Sam standing there with a shy smile on his face when she turned around.

"So I know it was really corny but I figured you'd appreciate it and-"

"I'd love to go with you to Prom," Mercedes interrupted, looking up at him.

"Yeah? Ok cool, um- I was serious about not doing impressions, I know not a lot of people like them."

"Nah its' ok, I think they're kinda cute actually," Mercedes responded and gathered her books into her arm.

Sam looked down at her, smiled and held out his hand so that he could hold her bag for her. "Want me to walk you to class?"

"Yeah sure," replied Mercedes and started to make her way down the hall.

"Hey so I was thinking, maybe I can wear the dress robes that I ordered online."

Mercedes laughed loudly and linked her arm through Sam's.

"Don't push it baby."


End file.
